


SOMETHING MAGICAL HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO BELONG

by voicedletters



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicedletters/pseuds/voicedletters
Summary: MC gets lost while she and Jumin spend their time in a public place





	SOMETHING MAGICAL HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO BELONG

Jumin thought he knew every emotion and behavior MC possessed. Oh how wrong was he when his MC who was every word synonymous to soft-spoken, calm, and mature is currently behaving like a kid in an overgrown adult’s body. However, Jumin understood since she was someone who had to throw away her childhood to live (but that is another story for another time). Anyway, who wouldn’t be giddy when you are in the most magical place on earth. Further, it has always been MC’s dream to visit this place. So, all is well, except for the crowd.

“There are too many people. I should’ve booked the whole park.” he thought. 

His thoughts was interrupted when he heard her squeal. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, voice laced with concern thinking something happened while he was busy daydreaming.

“Oh my god!! Is that Mickey?” She said while half-pointing and half-dragging him to where the mouse is. “It is him!!” 

“Jumin It’s Mickey!!!” 

“I can see that.” He said with fascination in his voice and while being dragged by MC. Honestly, seeing MC act this way made him feel like he was watching his child play. Speaking of children, he might have a discussion with MC, but that again is for another story for another time.

Moving back, MC continued on marveling the park’s attraction. They visited each attraction, took pictures with the different Disney characters, and went on to the different rides they could find in the park. They were currently seated on one of the benches in the park taking a break from the activity. 

“Jumin.” MC said 

He looked at her upon hearing her call his name and replied. “Yes, love?” 

“I want to go to the restroom.” She said. 

“Want me to accompany you?” He asked knowing MC is quite bad with directions and given the size of the park, there is no doubt, a hundred percent chance she will be lost. 

“I can do this myself.” 

“Are you sure?” Still doubting her. 

“Yes. Besides, if I get lost, I could always call you.” 

“Okay.” He said. “I’ll be here in this exact spot when you return.” 

“Okay.” and off she went. 

A few minutes have passed and she hasn’t returned. He shrugged it off as the park being too big to be able to return immediately. Unless of course, he married the flash.

However, when ten turned to forty, he became antsy. Unwanted thoughts such as “Maybe something happened to her and he wasn’t able to protect her. Again.” started to penetrate his mind. “No. She was just lost.” He rationalized. “I should try calling her. That’s right. I should.” He tried calling her but it won’t go through. He tried calling once more but to no avail, it doesn’t go through. By this time, he was panicking. MC was missing and he can’t contact her phone no matter how many times he called. Hell, he even contacted Seven just to ask him to trace MC’s coordinates, but since her phone’s dead, he can’t do it. Without further contact with MC, he decided to ask from the cast inside the facility.

“Can you please describe her?” The cast member asked. 

“She’s about 5 foot tall, with long black hair. She’s wearing a white Mickey shirt and a denim short.” He answered. 

“Anything that will make her stand out and be easier to find?” 

Jumin tried tor remember anything else that might help in locating her, when he remembered the scar she gained from the accident a few months ago. 

“She has a scar on her right cheek.” He said. 

“Thank you and please stay put. We will look for your wife.” 

She was screwed. She should’ve just allowed to Jumin to accompany her now she didn’t know where she was. Further, her phone died a while back so she has no way on contacting Jumin. She bets that Jumin is worried about her. After all, she was gone for about an hour, and she can’t be contacted. So much for the joy she felt awhile ago. She continued on roaming around the park until she reached Cinderella’s castle. That’s when one cast member noticed her and approached her. 

“Excuse me, are you MC?” He asked. 

“Yes,” She replied. 

He radioed his fellow cast members with “I’ve found her.” 

Jumin is losing his patience. “Where was she? How come she wasn’t found yet?” He thought. However his musings came to an end when the cast member he first spoke to told him that they found her. 

“She’s currently in front of Cinderella’s castle.” She said. 

He immediately thanked her and without further delays, rushed to meet with MC. He was nearing the castle and there she was, standing like a princess waiting for her prince. 

“MC.” He said while rushing in to hug her. “Thank god you’re okay.” 

“I’m sorry.” She started. “I should’ve allowed you to come with me.” 

“That’s nonsense. The important thing is you’re safe.” He said. “I know.” 

“Jumin.” She stared.” 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Thank you.” She replied. “For granting me this wish. For being with me. For always looking out for me. For everything.” 

“You know I’d do anything and everything to make you happy right?” MC smiled at his answer and said nothing further. 

They stood there with nothing but love and admiration in their eyes. They stood their pondering how lucky they are. They stood there thinking how magical it is when they’re together, for something magical happens to those who belong, and to each other they belong.  

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FEEL FREE TO FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: voicedletters.tumblr.com


End file.
